


Mob

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tl;dr, Critic and Chick are mob bosses and have their subordinates give them oral during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mob

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://taekarado.livejournal.com/21601.html?thread=2681185#t2681185) at the old TGWTG Kink Meme as part of our 2014 fillathon.

The phone rang and Critic picked up irritably. “What?”

“The Chick, sir,” came the bored voice of his body guard. “Coming in for a meeting.”

“Fuck,” Critic muttered, putting his hand under his desk and pushing his current…service provider back a little bit. Linkara took the hint immediately and slowed down, though his mouth never really left Critic’s cock. “Can’t it wait?”

“She’s very insistent,” the bodyguard said.

“Fine,” Critic muttered. “Send her in.”

Linkara moved back a bit more. “Sir, do you want me to…?”

“Did I tell you to stop?” Critic put his hand on the back of Linkara’s head and pushed him back down. Linkara obeyed the signal and took Critic back in his mouth just as the door opened and Spoony led the Chick and two of her subordinates into the room.

“Miss Ellis,” Spoony announced before he went to stand behind Critic.

“Critic,” the Chick said.

“Chick,” he replied, his voice surprisingly even, considering what was going on underneath him.

Not that it fooled her, or maybe Spoony’s expression gave it away, because she smirked. “Are you busy?” she asked casually.

“Not really,” Critic said. “Not too busy to talk to you, anyway.” He smirked back and waved his hand. “Have one yourself.”

Her smile grew. “Don’t mind if I do,” she said. “Nella!” She gestured to the floor.

Nella gave her a disgusted look. “Not with him watching,” she said.

Chick looked a bit angry and had just opened her mouth to argue when the boy beside her spoke up. “I’ll do it, madam,” he squeaked.

“Thank you, Film Brain.” He moved in front of her and got on his knees as she reached under her skirt and took off her panties. He leaned in, petting and kissing her thighs as she looked back at Critic. “So...I’m here to ask about the shipment. It was supposed to be in yesterday.”

Critic sighed. “I know. But the cops caught up to us. The runners were all arrested and I haven’t gotten a chance to bail them out yet.” He sucked in a breath as Linkara slid his mouth all the way down his cock.

“Mmm,” Chick hummed. “All confiscated?” Film Brain was licking at her clit now and it was all she could do to focus on what Critic was saying. But no, she could do this. She had far more stamina than him.

“All of it,” Critic confirmed, his hand moving into Linkara’s hair and holding him down. “Which means the deal cannot proceed as agreed.”

“I’ll want my investment back, then,” Chick said, mirroring Critic’s action as Film Brain’s tongue moved inside of her. “All of it, Critic, and today.”

Nella steadfastly looked past her boss and caught the eye of Critic’s bodyguard. She’d met the man before—a wiry but deceptively strong man known only as “The Spoony One”—and underneath his carefully neutral expression, she could tell that he was feeling much the same as she was now. Why did their bosses have to be so shameless?

“Might be difficult,” Critic said, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting. It didn’t help that Chick was one of the prettiest bosses he’d ever met and watching the pretty little boy eat her out was incredibly erotic from all sides. “Cost a lot to even get it into the country. We’re a bit low on funds."

"I said today,” she snapped. “Or there will be consequences…I wonder if your boys will work for me? Or if they’ll go down with the ship?”

That should not have sounded as hot as it did and Critic had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. His hand tightened in Linkara’s hair, feeling his subordinate’s mouth cover every inch of him, warm and wet and eager. “I’ll…I’ll see what I can do,” he muttered.

“You do that, sweetie,” she said. “And remember what’s at stake here.” She shoved Film Brain closer to her and he whimpered and oh, fuck, that was nice.

“I do, Chick,” Critic murmured, his eyes closing. “I remember…who you are…”

“Good,” she said. “So get me the money.” She smirked, knowing that she was going to win. “Or you’ll be punished.”

That did it. Critic came with a shout, shooting into Linkara’s mouth. Linkara swallowed without complaint and wiped his mouth before crawling out from under the desk.

Chick raised her eyebrows as Linkara stood up and took his proper place on Critic’s other side. “Didn’t know that cock sucking was one of your skills,” she commented.

“How do you think I got this job, ma’am?” Linkara asked calmly.

She laughed and tugged on Film Brain’s hair. “Come on, sweetie, it’s time to go.”

He looked up. “But I wasn’t finished,” he said mournfully.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “You can finish up in the car.” She looked back at the blissed-out Critic. “Today. In my bank account. Or else.” With that, she put her underwear back on and led him and Nella out of the office.

Spoony looked to Critic. “Was that necessary?” he asked.

“You ever tried to stop mid-blowjob for a meeting?” Critic asked back. “Especially one from him?”

Spoony raised his eyebrows. “No,” he said. “Because you never share.”

Critic smirked and gestured to Spoony. “Linkara,” he said. “Get to work.”


End file.
